The Moral
by stars1029
Summary: "You know, Tawni, there's a moral to that story"."What moral?" "She should just talk to the guy."  Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to let Tawni talk Sonny into things.


**IT'S BEEN SO LONG. DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH!**

**I've been suffering from writer's block (sent by the Devil himself…), but an event with the guy I've been crushing on since FOREVER has spurred my mind to record this. This is exactly what happened, except substitute the gorgeous Demi and Sterling for me and my crush, whom I shall refer to as L. Sadly, only the first part has happened so far (anything after that is the product of my daydreaming in Driver's Education class) but fingers crossed it happens eventually!**

**So…yea. Enjoy my awful, terrible writing if you can. I apologize, since it's been so long since I've written anything of value, so if it's not my greatest masterpiece, don't be surprised. Haha.**

**And…READ AND REVIEW, 'cause I REALLY need some incentive to continue writing. Not even joking right now-it's been an awful year for writing for me.**

**LOVE, Lexa**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Go talk to him!"

"No! He'll hate me! Or think I'm desperate!"

"NO HE WON'T! GO!"

"Alright! Jeez, I'll go!" I stomped off towards my locker, dragging Tawni by the wrist. Chad had the locker right near mine, and I decided to use my empty coffee thermos as an opportunity to talk to him in a non-awkward fashion while I placed it, slowly, in my locker.

Yea, right. Me, non-awkward around guys-_that'll_ be the day.

So off I went, each step feeling like an eternity. He turned his head as I got closer, smiling slightly in greeting. I smiled slightly back, and ducked my head, concentrating instead on how warm my stupid Ugg boots made my feet. I had dolled myself up today, wearing a cute sky blue plaid shirt, a white camisole underneath, and a jean skirt and black leggings, with just a little bit of concealer and mascara, anticipating a conversation like Chad and I usually had by our adjoining lockers, if I got in early enough. Too bad the idiot decided to come in later today-now everyone would see me do the walk of shame after this fail of a conversation.

I walked up, Tawni still in tow, and began the preliminary twisting of the knob until the arrow reached zero, then began putting in my combination. Chad stood next to me, grabbing schoolbooks and binders and placing them in the safety of his nondescript black backpack. His clean scent filled my nose-no heavy cologne, but instead body soap and detergent-a change from my usual type of guy. The back of his neck was clean-shaven, no stray locks of hair curling over, signaling that he must have just gotten a haircut. He was dressed very casually for school-basketball shorts and a t-shirt, regardless of the fact that it was March, and still relatively cold. His t-shirt strained against his back as he bent over, exposing every muscular section and his shoulder blades, showing perfectly well how his broad shoulders sloped down towards his trim waist. It was possibly one of the hottest sights I have ever set my eyes upon.

All of us were silent for the first ten seconds-again, feeling like an eternity-mainly focusing on our separate tasks, until Tawni, apparently unable to keep her mouth shut, spoke up devilishly.

"You know, Sonny, there's a friend of mine who had a locker right near this guy, and she and this guy never talked. They just went around every day, acting normal, when instead they should _at least_ have been _talking_-"

I shot her a death glare, silencing her babbling. She nudged me, grinning evilly at my flushed red cheeks, and jerked her head in his direction. I ducked my head, letting my brown curls cascade down my face as I felt him close his locker door and swing his backpack over his shoulder. Flushing angrily, I twirled the knob of my lock past the number, causing me to mess up my chances of getting into my locker, as well as my chances with Chad. I hated Tawni right now. How on earth could I have let her do this to me?

Re-turning my combination, and before I could contemplate the different ways I could murder Tawni, I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, turn, blond hair rippling, and heard him say to her "You know, Tawni, there's a moral to that story".

She looked slightly more confused than usual. "What moral?"

He smiled slightly. "She should just talk to the guy." He shot me a quick look, turned, and walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway, and me staring into the depths of my locker, openmouthed.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let her talk me into things.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's been a week since that story, and nothing's changed.

Well, I suppose it's all my fault, since there has been ZERO effort on my part to talk to him, albeit many curious stares and smiles as greetings. But that's _clearly_ not good enough.

I walked in around 6:50 AM, stopping by the bathroom to run a comb over my bed-head hair and apply some concealer and my favorite Victoria's Secret gloss on my lips. I finished my primping by running the roller ball on my favorite roll-on fragrance over my neck and behind my ears, then spinning in a circle twice to get rid of any extra, and to give my hair a bit of volume. I patted down some stray strands, and walked out feeling like a million bucks. As I turned into the hallway where my locker was, I saw Chad already there. He glanced up as I walked up, gave me a quick smile, then went back to packing his backpack for his morning classes.

I somehow managed to get my locker open, what with my nervous energy and sweaty palms, and began unpacking my bag.

When I glanced over at him, savoring the silence of the deserted floor, he was staring at me intently, as if trying to decode my actions and expressions. As I looked up, he automatically looked away, going back to his backpack.

I couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, I blurted out "You remember the story Tawni told me…told us?"

He nodded, an undistinguishable emotion in his eyes "Yep, 'course. What about it?"

I continued, hands shaking and butterflies assaulting my innards. "Well…I don't get it. The girl's so stupid-she won't make any effort to even talk to the guy, and maybe that's why…that's why they haven't moved forward in their relationship yet. " My face grew hot, desperately hoping that I hadn't just ruined any chance I'd ever had with him. I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, afraid of what I might discover in the blue, sea-like depths.

He looked down, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets and swiveling his foot on his toe like a kindergartener. "It's kind of the guy's fault too…it's not like he tried to do anything to fix it. Plus, I know this guy, and besides being an incredibly handsome and talented actor, I think maybe he might…y'know… like her as well."

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading like wildfire. He smiled as well, and for an instant I might have believed that the story was true, that I would have that fairytale romance. Maybe, in time, I could. But, for now, I was just content with adhering to the moral, letting it lead us where it did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lame ending, I know. But review anyway, loves!**


End file.
